Talk About Shag Carpeting
by loveless139
Summary: This is another Boy meets Boy fanfic. It's about Skids who someone gave sugar again getting bored... *Cough* Amongst other things. Cyanide/Skids. Lemon Love.


_**Warning: Boy love. Lemony goodness. Anal… I'm done.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them and this is a fic to follow Tsuki's fic, Spontaneous. It can be found here. **__**.net/s/6381377/1/Spontaneous**_

_**I am f**king great love me. This fic was written for mostly Drake. Love you, baby.**_

**Talk about Shag Carpeting!**

Cyanide had the distinct feeling as if he was being watched. When you live with seven females who are younger than you, though you get used to the feeling and ignored it. He heard movement but again ignored it. There was a giggle. That made him look up. He glanced to his right. Then, he looked to his left. Nothing. No sounds. Shrugging, Cy looked back down at his magazine. A few seconds later, there was another giggle. The man looked behind him and above him. Yet again, there was nothing. It was quite. Cy stood up to look further around in the apartment.

All of the sudden, Cyanide was on the floor with Skids sitting on top of him, grinning. He was covered in watercolors again and there was white powder, which Cy suspected was cane sugar, on his cheek. The Mexican waited, expecting the blonde to say something. Skids just kept smiling down at him. The silence stretched on. The painted man giggled.

"Skids?" Cy asked slowly.

"Yeaaaah?" Skids giggled.

"What are you doing?" He inquired trying to quell the stirrings in his pants.

The blonde was quiet for several seconds. The smile never fell from his lips. "Getting ready to sex you." He stated calmly.

Cy sat up quickly. "WHAT?" He gasped in surprise but Skids pushed him to lie back down and started to unzip his pants.

"Look. You're already interested." The slightly child-like one tittered.

Cyanide let out a low, short moan as he felt Skids pull him out of his pants, only to give him a slow, teasing stroke. The brunette's eyes shot open when he felt something wet rub against the head of his penis. He picked his head up off the floor to look down at Skids. His eyes were not the only thing that grew more at the sight he was greeted with.

Skids looked up at him as he licked the Mexican again. Cy opened his mouth to ask if Skids really had just done what he thought he had but all that came out was a moan as the blonde pulled the head into his mouth with a grin.

The poor chemist couldn't do anything but watch and feel. The blonde's tongue ran down his shaft as Skids' lips covered more of Cyanide's penis. It was all the man could do to keep from screaming as the younger hollowed his cheeks in the action of sucking on him like he was candy…. Well, maybe not so much like candy.

Skids lightly dragged his teeth along the vein on the underside of the man's cock. He hummed as he heard Cy moan in pleasure. He pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth before he started to push at the slit with his tongue. A hand fell on the back of his head and clenched in his hair before it fell to his shoulder to push him back.

"D-dude, you got to stop. I can't take much more." Cyanide panted. Skids just laughed. He leaned up and kissed his Mexican. The other man moaned into the kiss and licked at the blonde's lip wanting to deepen the kiss. With a giggle, the younger opened his mouth and met Cy's tongue in the middle with his. There was a small fight for dominance that Skids gave up in the middle in favor of rubbing his tongue against the others.

He pulled away and undid the button on his jeans teasingly slow. Cy jumped on him to hurriedly pull the zipper down and tug the pants off. Then, to the Mexican's surprise, Skids turned to be on his hands and knees. Cyanide paused.

Looking over his shoulder, the blonde waved his butt at the other. "What's wrong? Don't want to do it like this?" His voice was low and sensuously.

Cy's member twitched and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and pushing into the offered orifice. They both moaned as he slid in slowly but smooth. He paused to let Skids relax a little before he pulled out slowly. When only the head of his penis was still in the tight blonde, he pushed back in quicker. It increased his mental pleasure when Skids shifted to meet his thrust.

His thrust became more desperate as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. His hand dropped down to wrap around Skids' neglected penis. For a second, their thrusts lost the rhythm as the blonde got confused over which he wanted to thrust more too. The hand around his member or the dick in his ass. As the hand continued to move, he chose the occupant of his ass. He moaned loudly as Cy's penis stroked his prostate. A cry fell from the older man's lips as he felt the muscles tighten around him.

"Cy. Cy. Oh god. I'm-I'm gonna. Uh." Skids couldn't finish before he came on the rug they were conveniently shagging on. Feeling the blonde get unbelievably tight, Cy exploded into the younger one with a short cry. The two collapsed onto the carpet.

"Okay. You two. This is just getting ridiculous. First, my couch. Now, my rug? Does my apartment look like a love hotel to you?" Mik yelled after he walked in.

Cyanide pulled a throw over Skids and himself. "Yeah… It wasn't my fault. I was seduced." He said.

"Yeah. He was, but it was fun. We'll buy you a new carpet…. Can I have this one?" Skids giggled.

Mik put his face in his palm. "I'm leaving. I'll be back in an hour. I want a new rug and you two clothed. Good bye."

Harley stuck his head in the door to ask Mik something but paused upon seeing his two best friends. "Shibby. Come on, Mik." The two left.

Skids turned to look at Cyanide. "Well," He said pausing. "Wanna go for round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Cy pounced on him.

**Karina: *giggles* This is great.**

**Tsuki: Wow, I love you! You made a sequel for me! w I betaed, love me, hate me, please read the fic that she gave a link to at the top~!**


End file.
